Realization
by peaceshoescats
Summary: Blaine first realizes his love for Kurt. Spoilers for Born This Way. A very sweet "extended scene" one shot, though it is in continuance with my first two stories. Very, VERY mild smut, but rated M just to be safe.


Blaine paced back and forth nervously in his room. He was waiting for Kurt, who was currently in a meeting with Principal Figgins and David Karofsky. Blaine had gotten home from school just over an hour ago, and Kurt had left Dalton at the same time, headed for McKinley with his dad.

_An hour? Damn, it feels like an eternity. I just want him here. I have to know what's going on!_ Blaine's thoughts raced, wondering what they were talking about, why this was taking so long, and what that _Karofsky_ wanted with _his_ boyfriend. I mean, Karofsky had threatened Kurt, bullied him, teased him, and then…_kissed_ him. The thought made Blaine angry. He started absentmindedly throwing punches in the air as if he were boxing. In his mind he _was_ boxing- and he was punching the shit out of Karofsky.

_Blaine, just calm down, _he mentally reassured himself; _everything's going to be fine. Kurt is okay and…_Karofsky_...won't be able to do or say anything in front of Burt and Figgins. _Even thinking Karofsky's name made Blaine cringe. Blaine was a sweet and loving person who generally always saw the best in people, despite his past experiences, but when it came to Karofsky he felt the fires of hatred burning in his chest and throat. Blaine would rather be bullied himself than see anything bad happen to Kurt.

The realization washed over him like a rush of cool water followed by a gentle warmth that began deep inside his core, working its way to the surface of his skin: he was madly, desperately, unfalteringly, incredibly and unbelievably in love with Kurt Hummel. His fist was balled against his chest, as if trying to prevent his heart from bursting through. With a deep exhale, he collapsed back onto his bed. _I'm in love_. _This is what being in love feels like. I love Kurt._

"I love Kurt Hummel." he said aloud, slightly startled by the sound of his voice in the quiet room. A huge smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and interlaced his fingers behind his head.

He heard a car door shut outside. He hopped up earnestly, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way to the window. _It's Kurt!_

Blaine rushed out of his room, down the stairs and to the front door. He opened it just in time to see Kurt standing in front of him with his finger outstretched, about to press the doorbell.

"Woah!" Kurt jumped. "That was ridiculously good timing."

Blaine leaned in but quickly caught himself. He was a little embarrassed that he had been waiting for the sound of Kurt's car door where he could see Kurt when he first got there where he could run downstairs where he could meet Kurt at the door the very instant he arrived. He didn't want to seem overly desperate because after all, they had only recently started going out and the whole "love" thing hadn't been brought up yet.

"Yeah, I just uh, I thought I heard a car door and I was downstairs anyway so I just decided to come to the door and see who it was." Blaine lied, avoiding direct eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Mm hmm." Kurt agreed knowingly. "Well, are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah babe come on in." Blaine extended a guiding arm. Kurt walked past and Blaine caught a whiff of his cologne. He was entranced by Kurt's scent, and made no qualms about letting his eyes trace Kurt's curves as he glided across the living room. Kurt walked over to the sofa and sat down with a sigh as Blaine sat beside him.

"How did it go?" Blaine inquired. "What was it even about, anyway?"

"Well, it turns out that Santana found out about Dave's secret and decided to use it against him to get me to come back to McKinley, thus securing her place as prom queen." Kurt said nonchalantly, looking at his nails and fiddling with his cuticles.

"Uh…what?" asked Blaine, his eyebrows scrunched in adorable confusion.

"Dave is trying to convince me to come back to McKinley. Apparently Santana is threatening to tell everyone that he's gay if he doesn't straighten up and stop with the bullying. But the weird thing is that I felt like Dave was almost being sincere when we were talking. I think he might actually be sorry for what he did to me." Kurt stared into space, thinking about his conversation with Karofsky.

"What?" exclaimed Blaine as he jumped up off the sofa. "You don't seriously think…I mean, Kurt this guy is bad, and I don't like the idea of you being around him." Blaine started pacing, a growing look of concern on his face.

"Blaine, calm down! I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"Kurt…" Blaine pleaded, "you can't go back there. What if he hurts you again? Or what if…" Blaine trailed off, looking away from Kurt.

"'What if' what?" Kurt inquired, his curiosity piqued.

Blaine hesitated. "Well…you said that when he…_kissed_…you that afterwards he sort of went back in for seconds…"

"Yeah, and I pushed him away in disgust."

"Yeah I know, but what if he…I mean, what if he likes you?" Blaine's face was pouty and apprehensive. He sat back down beside Kurt, leaning towards him, and put a hand on Kurt's knee. "I don't really feel comfortable with the idea."

"Blaine Warbler," Kurt began, a smile spreading rapidly across his face, "you're _jealous!_"

Blaine cast his eyes downward in shame. It's true, he was jealous. Even the thought of that Karofsky looking at _his_ boyfriend made his stomach ache.

"I mean, it's not just that," Blaine defended himself, "I don't want you to get hurt again, and I won't be there to stop it." He wrapped his arms around Kurt, nuzzling his face into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt caressed his boyfriend's arm. "Don't worry about me, sweetie. Firstly, I have less than zero interest in Karofsky. Secondly, I haven't even decided what I'm going to do yet, and if I do decide to go back to McKinley I'm pretty sure Karofsky's learned his lesson and wouldn't dare try anything. Besides, I can always just get Finn to beat him up."

"_I_ want to beat him up." Blaine said under his breath and into Kurt's shoulder.

"When did you say your parents are coming home?" Kurt changed the subject.

"Their movie starts at seven so they probably won't be back until around ten or after."

"You want to pop in a movie of our own and maybe order some take out? I'm starving." Kurt suggested.

"Sure, anything you like." Blaine smiled, lifting his head. He gazed into Kurt's eyes and saw such loving tenderness. Kurt leaned in for a kiss.

Blaine took in Kurt's scent with a deep inhale. He pulled his boyfriend closer, wanting desperately to show Kurt how much he cared for him. The boys wrapped their arms around each other tenderly. Blaine moved his hand to the back of Kurt's head, gently winding his luxurious hair through his fingers. Kurt let out a slight moan as he pulled his hand up to Blaine's face, tracing his perfectly sculpted beauty.

"Kurt, you have no idea what you do to me." Blaine gasped between kisses.

"I have _some_ idea…" Kurt said teasingly, glancing down between Blaine's legs. The evidence of exactly what he did to Blaine was becoming more and more obvious.

Blaine blushed slightly as he toyed with the chain on Kurt's broach.

"And I think it's absolutely adorable that you're actually jealous." Kurt smirked.

"Can you blame me?" Blaine asked with puppy-dog eyes. "You're beautiful. And now that I finally have you, I don't want to risk losing you."

Kurt's face glowed at Blaine's compliment. He had never been called "beautiful" before. His eyes wandered over the room and his mouth parted as if to speak, but it took him a moment to find the words. Blaine had Kurt's hand, kissing it gently while staring at Kurt's porcelain face.

"I promise, you won't lose me." Kurt finally managed to squeak, still overcome with flattery. His hand absentmindedly ran through his hair as if trying to fix some out-of-place strands.

"Would you like some Chinese food?" Blaine asked. "There's a pretty good little place not far from here that delivers." He continued kissing and caressing Kurt's hand.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Kurt stuttered, entranced by Blaine's sparkling eyes and tender, soft-lipped kisses.

"Okay, I'll go get the menu. Don't you move, I'll be right back." Blaine chirped as he jumped up and almost skipped into the kitchen.

Kurt could only manage a nod of agreement. Blaine's compliments and soft kisses just made Kurt want to melt into the sofa. Kurt got high off of Blaine. Everything about him was intoxicating: his eyes, his hair, his Greek-godlike body, his velvet honey voice…Blaine was simply a beautiful creature and Kurt still had a hard time believing this Adonis was actually a real person, much less his _boyfriend._ Remaining virtuous and chaste around Blaine would be difficult, if not impossible.

"Here it is." Blaine had the menu and he sat back down beside Kurt, wrapping his free hand around Kurt's waist. He handed Kurt the menu.

"Do you already know what you want?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Oh, yes…" Blaine answered slyly, leaning in and nibbling on Kurt's earlobe and causing them both to giggle.

"Blaine…there's no way I can look at decide on what to order with you…distracting me like this." Kurt said through chuckles.

Blaine reluctantly pulled away, but kept his arm wrapped around his boyfriend.

"Okay, let's decide what to eat."

Kurt nodded, extremely turned on but trying not to show it. He opened the menu and placed it where both he and Blaine could look at it together.

"You want to split something?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. What would you like?"

"How's their lo mein?"

"An excellent choice, Mr. Hummel. Their shrimp lo mein is my favorite."

"Alright then. Ooo, and an egg roll for me."

"Anything for you." Blaine winked as he took the menu from Kurt where he could call in the order. "My treat, by the way."

"Oh, Blaine you don't have to-" Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Ah ah ah." Blaine said, shaking his finger at Kurt. "My treat, no arguments."

Kurt surrendered, knowing that he would never be able to convince Blaine to let him pay. _He's so romantic and chivalrous _Kurt thought. _I wonder if he'll try to pull a "Lady –and-the-Tramp" with one of those noodles. That would be fine with me._

Blaine pulled out his phone and placed the order. Kurt sat quietly, secretly admiring his lovely companion. While Blaine was still on the phone Kurt slowly moved his hand over to Blaine's knee, making small circles with his fingers around Blaine's kneecap. Their eyes met, and Kurt had this alluring look on his face that was both supremely sexy and adorably innocent at the same time. Kurt didn't know much about sex, but he _did_ know how to flirt. He liked the idea of being the tease of the relationship. Blaine finished placing the order and hung up the phone.

"They said about 45 minutes." he said as he put his phone away. Kurt leaned back into the sofa, crossed his legs towards Blaine and wrapped his hands around his knees.

"Well, what should we do to pass the time?" Kurt asked with false modesty, batting his eyes at Blaine.

Blaine swallowed hard, his Adams apple visibly rising and falling in his throat. The way Kurt was looking at him actually made him a little nervous, but only because it turned him on _so much_. They were supposed to be taking things slowly, at Kurt's pace, but at this point Blaine was unsure of exactly what Kurt's pace was. He just wanted to make sure not to cross the line. He decided to deflect and give himself a chance to cool down a bit.

"Let's watch some TV." he suggested, reaching for the remote that was on the coffee table.

Kurt was a little disappointed that Blaine didn't try and make a move, but he was also quite happy with himself for the obvious uneasiness he had caused Blaine. It gave him a great confidence boost to be able to make this dazzlingly dapper young man squirm.

"How about some Bravo?" Kurt suggested.

"I was just thinking the same thing." smiled Blaine, tuning the channel to the Bravo network.

Blaine sat back against the sofa next to Kurt, their bodies slightly touching. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he looked on Blaine's pretty face, and Blaine smiled back. Kurt took his arm and wound it around Blaine's, then took his hand and wove their fingers together.

"I'm very happy right now." Kurt said as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Me, too." Blaine took his free hand and wrapped it around Kurt's and kissed him on the head.

"And I'm actually really tired, too." said Kurt through an immense yawn. "I think I'll just lay on you and take a cat nap until the food gets here, if that's okay."

"That sounds great." Blaine said softly as he stroked Kurt's hair. "You just make yourself comfortable, babe, and I'm just going to enjoy having you next to me."

Kurt smiled as he closed his eyes. He felt his worries float away while he was in the arms of his beautiful beau. They sat together in silence, soaking up each other's essence, filled with a bliss that neither had ever thought possible before.


End file.
